Noel and Mona: Twisted Love
by Nona4ever
Summary: Noel and Mona make the perfect couple. They are my OTP and since there aren't any Nona stories, I've decided to write one. This story is a collection of one-shots made from prompts. Please read.
1. The 'A' Couple

**A/N: **It has come to my attention that there aren't ANY Noel and Mona(Nona) stories, so I decided to write one. This is a prompt filled story, so feel free to send in prompts, Show related or AU.

.

.

The 'A' Couple

.

.

It came to Mona's attention, that she was probably insane. How could she not realize this before? What, with the fake attitudes, and creepily stalking her best friend and her friends. That was probably considered insanity. But as she stood in front of the mirror, taking in her blood-lust filled eyes and her permanent sneer, she realized how mad she really was.

The tiny brunette stared at her reflection for a moment more. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments. She blinked several times before turning away. Manicured fingers brought black leggings over her legs, then a matching tee shirt over her head. As she was struggling with the zipper of the hoodie that was 2 sizes to big, two hands came from behind and finished it for her.

She turned around and behind her was her partner in crime(literally) and in life, Noel Kahn.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't try and zipper the hoodie with your gloves on!" He said with a sexy laugh that made Mona's knees weaker. She smiled.

"Right, I'm so forgetful." She said sarcastically, turning back around to look at her reflection.

"I'm starting to think you do it on purpose, just so I help you." Noel commented, bending over. The small girl felt his breath on her neck . Goose bumps sprung up her arms even in her thick hoodie. She shivered.

Her boyfriend, stood behind her as she took in her reflection in again. Now, she had on all black that hid her frame. The same mouth was turned into a flirtatious smirk but her eyes had the same lust-filled look. This time, though, a tall handsome figure stood in the reflection as well. He had a similar lusty look in his eyes and a permanent smirk replaced his smile long ago.

Noel bent over once again, this time placing his mouth on the side of her neck. She tilted her head for him as he moved his lips up to her jaw line. Mona then whipped her head, and body, around capturing his lips with her own.

The kiss was fast, desperate if you must. A fight for dominance on both ends. Backing Mona up, Noel pushed her up against the wall, bending some of the creepy stalker photos. Mona wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her leather gloved hand through his hair.

After a few seconds the couple broke apart, panting. Each one had a wicked smile on their faces.

"So, ready to become all-knowing?" Mona asked maliciously. Noel let out a deep laugh and nodded.

.

.

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Please review and send me prompts. Thanks!

~H

.

.


	2. How I Want to Remember

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews I've got, seeing as though this is my first story. Warning: This chapter is quite sad and may make you hate certain characters *cough cough* Spencer *cough cough* for a bit. Enjoy!

.

.

**How I Want to Remember**

.

.

_Flowers: _We were sitting in a meadow near the end of summer. I will always remember this moment. She was so happy. A soft breeze blew through her dark hair as she twirled around and around with excitement. School would be starting soon, so we were enjoying one of the last days of freedom. She grabbed my hands in hers and we spun and spun until we couldn't see anything. I tumbled onto the yellow flowers, bringing her down with me. She never looked more beautiful than right now. Her hair was slightly out of place, and a bit frizzed. She had a great smile on her face and flushed cheeks. I leaned forward and captured her lips with my own for a single, sweet kiss. I rested my forehead against hers and whispered the words I usually feared the most. "I love you." They came out so easily. So true. She looked at me and smiled sweetly. That's the moment I will remember forever.

_Black: _Black was her favourite colour. It looked so stunning on her. Especially when she wore a hoodie. Her hoodie. It was significant in an odd way. She wore it so maliciously. So terrifyingly. So perfectly. Black was our shared colour. No one will ever no that.

_Dirt: _Dirt will always remind me of her darkest secret. She said it wasn't supposed to be like that, but it happened. She was so angry at that girl. The blonde. So angry she pushed her into a hole. I never knew what caused this anger, but I knew it was enough for her to throw dirt in the hole to cover Alison up. It was a horror that she regrets terribly, but there was nothing she could do after the fact. I am the only person that knows. I am the only person that will ever know.

_Coffin: _As I look at the coffin lowering her into the ground, a sharp knife just stabs my heart. Metaphorically, of course. I never wanted to remember her like this. So cold. So stiff. So broken. So, dead. I want to remember the bright smile she had around me. The secrets she told me and no one else. The warm look in her eyes. The way her skin felt against mine. The way her hair would frizz and her face would be red after we had been intimate. I want to remember her life, not her death.

_Friends: _You may think I would say Hanna Marin, right? Nope. A true friend to her was Natasha Williams, Tasha to us. And as she stood next to me, clinging to my arm for support, I understand why. Tasha had been her friend since preschool. They had met when Tasha, not so kindly, threw a rock at her head. I'm not sure why. Tasha is the sweetest person I've ever known. The two were very different when placed together. Tasha had long legs and was 5'8, much taller than her. Tasha had long chocolate brown hair that fell just perfectly around her pale, heart-shaped face. She never looked so flawless, but I loved her non-the-less. Both honey-brown eyes and hazel-blue eyes would stare at me with such love. The hazel-blues always looked like that. They loved everything they saw. The honey-browns however, were only out around me. Tasha will be my best reminder of her.

_Hate: _Hanna Marin. Surprised? She hated Hanna and Alison and that little group. They were nonstop bullies. Nobody was there for her, and that thought kills me. She was alone and I was there for the longest period of time ignoring her in school because of her social status. I wish I could go back and fix it but I can't. I will live with this guilt forever.

_Revenge: _I will get revenge on Spencer Hastings. She killed her. Pushed her of that cliff. She is the reason I'll never see her beautiful face again. I will push her. But not in the same way. It will be slow. It will be painful. I will take away everyone and everything she's ever cared about in slow spaces. One at a time, I will dangle hope in front of her then snatch it away. I will torture her until insanity, bring her back, then start it all over again.

The service ended and I looked around. The people wearing black filed away. One by one, leaving only me and Tasha. Her once loving eyes were now cold and hard. She felt just as I did. Do. We walked forward and look at the gray stone. I run my hand against the cold, hard engravement. Mona Vanderwaal. I stared for a moment before lacing my fingers into dainty pale ones. We walked away vowing revenge on everyone.

.

.

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Yeah, it was a bit dark but I am not in a good mood, and my writing reflects my mood. Please review and PLEASE send in prompts. That is the only way I can continue this story.

.

.


End file.
